generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Truck/Strategy
Capable of leveling multiple structures at once, the Bomb Truck is one of the most powerful ground units in the game. The Bomb Truck can not only be disguised as enemy vehicles and slip past defensive lines, but can also be upgraded with two explosive upgrades that improve the Bomb Truck in certain areas. The High-Explosive Bomb increases the Bomb Truck's destructive power signifcantly, while the Anthrax Bomb leaves an anthrax cloud after the explosion, killing infantry and corroding vehicles. Tactics The best way to use the Bomb Truck could be to simply drive it into the enemy's base (camouflaged of course), position them next to important structures and hit the detonator. If a player or the AI is foolish enough to not have any stealth detecting units in their base, then the Bomb Truck can slip by without a problem. Another way to use the Bomb Truck is to place it somewhere like a mine, say on a bridge. When the enemy comes over with their army, the Bomb Truck detonates and destroys a large portion of them, if not all. Bomb Trucks can be of course also used as units to simply ram into buildings or units and blow them up. With the High-Explosive Bomb in place, almost no base defense or tier 0-1 unit can survive. The Bio Bomb can also be used as means for area denial. Upon detonation there remains the wreck of the Bomb Truck which creates and keeps the Anthrax in place, damaging any units that will pass through here. The wreck must be destroyed to get rid of the toxins, which requires a substancial amount of damage. Stolen Nuclear Bombs can also be applied to your Bomb Trucks but unlike the normal, HE or Anthrax (beta) warheads your Bomb Truck has to find a nuclear crate and drive over it in the same way that other vehicles do with normal salvage crates. Depending on your enemy you may find one of 4 possible nuclear crates lying around to pick up: * A generic nuclear crate which looks like several small nuclear shells will be left behind by Chinese tanks equipped with the Nuclear Tanks upgrade, Chinese Nuclear Reactors and things like the Nuke Cannon; the resulting warhead will be a Dirty Bomb which has the same power as a HE warhead and also leaves behind some radiation (these crates disappear after 60 seconds unlike the other 3 because they are quite abundant). * A Chinese nuclear crate which comes from a Chinese Breeder Reactor or Chinese Nuclear Missile; this turns the Bomb Truck into a powerful nuclear weapon which deals massive amounts of damage in a single explosion. * A Russian MIRV crate which comes from a Russian Topol-M (loaded) or a Russian Missile Silo (loaded); this turns your Bomb Truck into a carrier vehicle for 5 small nuclear shells similar to what the original owner would have launched, be fast though since unlike the other types a MIRV crate can be collected by everyone else as well as GLA players but unlike GLA players they will get money from it. * An European neutron crate which comes from a European Pandora or European Research Facility upgraded with the Pandora protocol; this turns your Bomb Truck into a carrier for a single-shot neutron bomb which may kill drivers inside vehicles provided said vehicles survive the initial explosion. Yet another way to upgrade Bomb Truck becomes available when using a Recycler to steal enemy technology. In engagements with the army of the People's Republic of China, Recyclers were send out to steal flamethrower technology and napalm bombs, which were in turn applies to the sides of Bomb Trucks, which increased their existing firepower even further by also adding a ferocious napalm firestorm to the initial warhead. In the same way, combat with the European Continental Alliance has yielded fruits to the labour in the form of managing to steal various artillery shells, bombs, missiles etc, which have been wired with old cellphones to turn them into makeshift mines. Strapping these IEDs to a Bomb Truck turns the area around the explosion into a minefield, waiting to explode in the face of unsuspecting enemy soldiers and vehicles. Even worse is the combination with an anthrax warhead, which makes getting rid of any anthrax leaking wreckage that much harder because approaching it becomes much more difficult due to the danger of the aforementioned mines. Counters The Bomb Truck is, as you may know, a suicide unit, which means it has to come within melee range of the targeted unit to kill it. Ranged and/or powerful units such as the Sentinel Tank can blow it up in one hit, and if other Bomb Trucks surround it, they'll go up too. Stealth detecting units can reveal a disguised Bomb Truck instantly. If you want to prevent Bomb Trucks from entering your base you should put stealth detecting units next to your defenses, so when the Bomb Truck is revealed the defenses can destroy it. Other means such as air units or artillery can also destroy it, of course and if everything else fails, you can still order your ground units to force-fire on any suspicious vehicles nearing your base. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:GLA unit strategies